My wife is a shopaholic and I love it
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: Tala is currently struggling with his wife shopping habits. But his pleas were answered, when one day, she doesn't do shopping. But will Tala like this change or not? Please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi people: D I hope you are well and okay ^_^….  
Just this, a month of love has arrived. While not having 'one' in my life (LOL): P I thought why not write a short story? Though I don't believe in Valentine's Day because I think every day is a valentine day ^_^  
Please read and let me know what do you think about this one?

 **My wife is a shopaholic and I love it**

 **Chapter 01**  
 **Doubts**

"Urgh….."Tala groaned.  
He tried to open his eyes but the simple task was requiring so much effort. Finally they sprang open. First it was blurry and then the vision got a little clearer. He adjusted his position. But it turned out to be a mistake. Because his muscles bunched up, making rather a loud clicking sound from his neck. Damn stiffness.  
After recovering from slight rigidity, Tala looked around and found himself in a dark room where the only source of light was from the lamplight that hung from a ceiling by a chain over his head.

'Where am I?'

Tala tried to stand up but found out he couldn't. He looked down and found to his horror that he was bound to the chair. Thick chains wrapped around his torso while his wrists were ensnared by steel bands that were attached to the arms of chair.

'The hell?'

Tala tried to detach himself from it, but it was fruitless. The manacles were strong. It was then he heard a voice.

"So you are finally awake, !" A brisk tone echoed.  
"Who's there?" Tala demanded sharply, putting a stop to his struggle.

The room finally lightened up. Tala closed his eyes from the immense flooding of beams. Blinking slowly he took in his surroundings and found he was in a courtroom. In front of him a bench was propped up and sitting behind him was none other than Mr. Dickenson who was clad in black judge robes and sporting a white English wig of rollers that was very nicely hiding his bald head.

On the one side of bench the jury was sitting who were eyeing at Tala as though he was a piece of dirt. On the other side a court clerk was sitting; Kenny. He was looking down, elbows tucked in, a notepad in front of him with pen poised in his hand, ready for scribbling.

Just a few distances away from bench a witness box was set up. Tala craned his head and swiveled sideways, only to find a rather volatile crowd gathered. If it weren't for the police holding them back, a stampede would have occurred a while back ago. They were behaving so restless.

Tala couldn't help noticing that most of them were shaking their fists in his direction. One even waved a middle finger at him. How rude!  
"Order! Order!" Mr. Dickenson said, slapping his small wooden hammer on a huge desk. Ten minutes followed, when finally the chaos subsided.

"Are we ready?"  
"Yes my honor!" Kenny squeaked.  
"Calling case BA 09399, Tala Ivanov verses Boris Balkov. How're we doing this morning, counsel?"  
"Fine thank you" Boris replied in clipped tone.

'Boris….what the hell is he doing here?!' Tala thought glaring at the purple haired freak, which many years ago was their master and mentor.

"The court is held into offenses committed by Tala Ivanov by not keeping his word and borrowing a huge amount of money from Balkov Bank and not returning it along with interest…"

'Are you f****** kidding me?' Tala thought, bewildered. Since when Boris owned a bank?!

But Mr. Dickenson wasn't able to complete his sentence due to the fact that Boris raised his hand, signaling for silence.

"My honor it would be wiser if you added people among the sufferers as well"  
Mr. Dickenson was tongue-tied at this. He then managed to choke out;

"Ah well…they didn't file the case, so I can't do that Mr. Balkov"

"Well you should, because after all they were betrayed by the scum"

"Scum?!" Tala shouted enraged" Wow! It's like the pot calling the kettle black! What are you doing here?"  
"That should be last of your worries, Ivanov" Boris answered smoothly" The point is, you should be worrying over what's going to happen to you in next ten minutes!"  
"What?! What the hell you are talking about you moron?!" Tala snapped.  
"It's appears our accuser is sadly misinformed about the crimes he committed. Can't blame you, it must be hard to keep track" Boris ended with a sick leer.  
He then added;  
"You are here because you took the loan of $10 million from my bank!"

"Loan?" Tala asked, astonished.  
"Yes Loan! And not just from me! From the people standing behind you as well!"  
At this the crowd roared in approval.  
"Why would I take loan from you?" Tala hissed.  
"I wouldn't know that, would I?" Boris spat.

Tala tried to remember. Why would he take loan? For groceries?….no. For evil schemes?...no. Those days were long gone. His wife's shopping…..yes.  
Tala eyes' widened at the dawning. The court was speaking again;

"The court has decided in favor of Boris Balkov. According to the law, all Tala's assets ownership will be transferred to Boris, while the accuser will spend ten years in jail. With this established, the court is now adjourned!" Mr. Dickenson said in ringing voice.

"No…" Tala whispered.

"I am so ashamed to say that I was friends with that man!"  
Tala tilted his head and saw Ian, Spencer and Bryan shooting disapproving looks at him.  
"Guys?"  
"You are disgrace to mankind" Spencer said.  
"Go to hell Tala!" Ian shouted.  
With that they left.  
Tala looked around and saw his wife standing a few distances away wearing a beautiful cashmere coat.

"Julia?"  
"Tala….." Julia began" Stay strong!"  
"Jules?..."  
"You were a good husband…but I found love with someone else" she confessed "I am now with Kai…"

'Kai…..that can't be….his best friend!'  
Tala felt like somebody punched him in his guts with steel knuckles. She continued;

"He is so loving and caring. Not to mention immensely rich. I can't stay with a broke man!"

Kai now came in view, who was visibly smirking. He wrapped an arm around the petite shoulders of dual colored haired woman and purred;  
"Come on baby…our ride is waiting"  
"Bye Tala…."

"No Jules wait! Come back!"  
Boris let out a big ugly laughter.  
"HA HA HA HA HA….."  
"This can't be happening! NOOOoooooooooo!"

Tala sat up and was breathing quite fast. He looked around. He was sitting in his bed, the lights out. Tiredly he squinted towards the alarm clock and found it was 5:00 am in a morning. Dawn. He then glanced towards the other side and found Julia sleeping, her long dual colored hair spread across the pillows. She was humming in her slumber and was breathing lightly. Tala smiled. Her face looked so angelic.

He got up carefully, making sure his wife feet were well covered by a comforter, before going towards the rest room to freshen up. Coming out in track suit, he silently ambled out, a pair of joggers in one hand.

In a cold morning, he ran in dark streets, the hoodie pulled up so it hid his vivid red hair. While he was jogging, his mind was elsewhere.

'What a nightmare!'

It sure was one hellish vision. He has taken a loan, and of all the people, he took it from Boris! He would eat dirt rather than take loan from that wretched man. And Julia….she was going to marry Kai. KAI! One of his best friends!

None of it was true. It's highly unlikely that Boris has a bank. That man was behind the bars, for Christ sake! Praise the heavens for that!  
Secondly Julia was married to him! They have been married for two years now! The wedding band in his finger was clear proof of it!  
And besides Kai can't have any interest in Julia. That man was a loner. Tala was inches from accepting this that Kai might be asexual. If that's the case, that is so sad because he doesn't know what he is missing.

So immersed he was in thoughts that he didn't saw a bench that was propped up in a footpath. As a result his feet collided with one leg of it.

"F***" Tala hissed.

Muttering profanities in Russian, he sat down and massaged his leg. It was than he heard a voice.

"That's what you get when your attention is diverted"  
"Wolfborg…." Tala grimaced.  
"And good morning to you Master!"  
"What do you want?"

Wolfborg ignored his question and gave an impish woof.

"That was a nice dream! I liked it! Your expression was priceless! I think I never seen that face before!"  
"Not helping here Borg!"  
"Hey you should totally tell Julia about this. Or even better, to Kai as well! I want to see their reactions!"  
"BORG!" Tala snapped.  
The ice bit-beast laughed.  
"Okay…shutting up!"  
"Good"  
"Though Kai and Julia make a nice couple!" the wolf added slyly.  
"That's it Mongrel! Where are you?!" Tala snarled, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

To answer his question, the wind blow and in seconds, Tala's hoodie was down, his red spiky mane covered in snow and thin shards of breakable ice. He thought he heard the departing grumbling laughter of wolf.

"Stupid…" Tala fumed.

When Tala returned, he heard sounds in Kitchen. Which meant Julia was up, making breakfast for him. He took his shower and afterwards strolled towards the wardrobe where his three piece suits were kept in order.  
After dressing in Ash grey coat and trousers with white shirt and burgundy tie, he went towards the Kitchen where Julia was making pancakes and was singing 'Hey Jude'.

She looked up and smiled at him, which made Tala's heart go a little faster.  
'Dammit it! She still has that effect on me!'

"Morning Tally baby" Julia went to him and lightly pecks his lips.  
"Morning"

The couple had a breakfast, making light conversation every often or so, until it was time for Tala to go. He got up and straightened his suit.

"Well must get going now….." He grabbed his briefcase and was almost out when he heard a melodic tone.  
"Tala! You forget your keys!"  
"Oh thank you" Tala said, taking the keys from his wife. He was going out, until;  
"Tally?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Aren't you forgetting something else?"

Tala racked his brain. He glanced towards his wife and saw she was looking expectantly at him as though waiting for him to give her a lollypop. He then remembered.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" he murmured" Taking out his American Black express debit card, he give it to his wife.  
"Here you go"  
"Thank you "Julia beamed at him before kissing him hard. Tala stumbled back, blushing little.  
"Have a nice day Tally"  
"Likewise"

With that he left. While walking towards his garage he pondered. At the end of the day, he would dutifully come home and find Julia organizing her shopping in dressing room. She would then proudly show the stuff she bought for him and herself.  
One part of him would be amused at this sight of Julia. Another part of him would question, was it really worth buying such stuff?!  
He shook his head. It's not like they were poor or something. In fact they were quite established. And besides if it makes her happy so who I am to deny her of such happiness? 

Reviews? pretty please :'D  
that way i will know that can i continue this or not? :P :3


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own beyblade nor the brands mentioned in this crack fic =P**

 **Thank you so much little A granger, Soumita, MasKaihilFantic, Ladydiamond92, Gracehunter1296 and Queen Misty! Your reviews made me so happy!:' D**

 **And now moving onwards!**

 **Chapter 02**  
 **Realization**

Click, Click, Click.  
Black over the knee boots from Debenhams (Faith) procured the sounds as they met the polished shiny marble floor. A young woman wearing a high neck mid-night blue sweater from Dolce and Gabbana and a long scarlet fashion skirt from Victoria Beckham collection made her way towards the Louis Vuitton shop.  
After good 30 minutes, the woman came out, both arms laden with shopping bags that stamped not only the said name shop that she came out from but from others as well; Dior, Fendi, Guess, Yves Saint Laurent, Valentino, Versace, Gucci.  
The woman stopped walking. The fringes again were obscuring her vision. Carefully she bought down her Chanel chrome polarized aviator glasses that were perched in her dual colored mane, before pushing them backwards, so now those glasses serve her hair like a hairband; much better. She resumed her walking. Today was such a nice day. Heck everyday was nice for _her_. Because she gets to do shopping!

She didn't know when shopping became her hobby. If she remembers perfectly, it became a part of her while visiting Egypt. The third championship at that time was taking place there. While exploring the local market, she saw a stall that were selling dresses which were embroidered with tiny beads and patterns of beautifully cut small mirrors stitched to them. Ignoring her brother protests she bought them. And on my how pretty they were. She even donned them while a match was taking place (A/N). She fell in love with that hobby right then and there.  
It gives her an immense satisfaction whenever she buys something! The fragrance the new stuff carries, the finesse they conceded and the sound of debit card being swiped, confirming its ownership, ahh it's simply heaven.  
Julia hummed in contentment. It looked like she brought everything. For now. She could always come back tomorrow. No big deal. After Mansion, this was her second home.  
As she strutted towards the glass doors, something caught her eye. She stopped, her eyes widening. In a window display stood a faceless manikin wearing the most stunning jacket she had ever seen in her life. It was coal black with beautiful ice-blue graphite threaded on it. Julia squinted at the patchwork and found it was a depiction of a howling wolf.  
Without wasting a second she went inside. She won't miss this purchase. This jacket would look so cool on her sexy tally. And besides it has a wolf laced on it, which makes it even better, because her husband was the wielder of a Wolfborg.  
Finally obtaining it, she briskly marched away from the store, all the while imagining her husband's expression. He would be so happy.  
So immersed she was in thoughts that she didn't hear her name being called;

"Julia! Julia!...Julia!"  
"Hm?"  
Julia snapped out of her trance and turned around to see Mathilda waving frantically at her.  
"Mattie!" she exclaimed, rushing towards her and she towards her.  
Both women hugged and exchanged greetings.

"What are you doing here Jules? And oh my…." Mathilda faltered, looking at the number of shopping bags the Spanish girl was holding.  
"Oh I was out doing shopping" Julia said airily.  
"You don't say…" Mathilda said, still gawking at her arms.  
Julia laughed before peering at the fellow blader and grimaced at her;  
"But you…" she lightly poked the pinkette shoulder" What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you refuse to come out from that cocoon of canvas!"  
"It's not cocoon…..it's a room of canvases. It's called an art room!" Mathilda defended.  
"Yeah sure….so what brings you here?!"  
"Oh….hm" Mathilda went a little red at her question which further piqued the dual colored haired girl interest.  
"Are you on a date?" she asked slyly.  
"No!" Mathilda answered instantly.  
"Then?"  
Unable to take pressure, the shy woman held her hands in air and squeaked out;  
"I am here to attend a session!"  
"The what?!"  
That was the last thing she was expecting.  
"Ah well there's a session conducted in the open room here. It's about 'How to keep your man happy!'" Mathilda said carefully.

Julia frowned. Truth is told she never liked sessions. They were so boring, but this one. She couldn't help keep the curiosity off the bay. The topic sounded intriguing.  
"Would you like to come?" Mathilda asked expectantly" I heard from someone it would be good"

Julia bit her lip. Well she has nothing to do afterwards, except go home and water the garden. Then supervise Yuna before organizing her shopping. She could afford one hour.  
"Sure, why not?"  
Mathilda sighed, relieved. 

"Can I ask you one thing?" Julia whispered. They were now sitting inside an open room, with Julia's shopping stuffed under a chair. Women were now filing inside.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Why are you attending this session? Is something wrong between you and Spencer?"  
"No…nothing is wrong!" Mathilda gushed.  
"Then?"  
"Hmm…..i just want to see him happy, that's why I am attending this session"  
"But you both look elated enough to me!"  
"I know….it's just that…." Mathilda fidgeted, fumbling with her woolen sweater. She was however saved from answering when the whole room echoed with the sound of claps. It meant the guest speaker had arrived.  
Julia looked at the guest speaker. Everything about her reeked strictness. From black clothes to buckle shoes she looked quite dry and very fragile. Blow in her direction and she might probably fly away like a pollen.  
The Spanish girl couldn't help but feel a little frightened.  
"Greetings all!" The woman spoke in a dry tone" Thank you all for coming to this session….I couldn't be more pleased!"

She was anything but pleased. She started speaking;  
"Before we begin, let me ask you a question…..'Is the man in your life happy?'

There was general murmuring of word' yes'

"100 percent happy?!" She probed.

No answer.

"My thoughts exactly. They say that Men are easy to content, but in reality they are not!"

The women gasped.

"Yes my dears, they are not. In fact it's quite the opposite. For example they say that Men are all about sex. Are they? Are they the one who instigate this? Haven't you wondered?"

Julia looked down, heat rushing to her face. It's true they were sexually active couple, but pondering upon it closely it's she who was always craving for it, not the other way around. They would even do it when Tala was upbeat tired.

"What should we do then?" A woman in crowd posed a question.

"Go to them, only if they ask for it. And that implies not only in sex but in every touch you make"

The dull woman sighed;  
"My next focus is now towards spending. While it may seem that Men may have given reins to the women to do whatever they want. The truth is they are actually testing us. They are scrutinizing us that how much we can be trusted in terms of wealth…."

Julia's heart missed a beat.

"Those who pass that exam tend to have man longer with them. And those who don't…." the woman locked her eyes with Julia. She added" May God has mercy on them. Why? Because the woman isn't aware of the crime she's doing plus she's distancing herself from the Man of her life. We can't blame Man here. Man needs love not flashy things"

The rest of session became a blur, not that Julia paid any attention to it, for she was plunged deep in thoughts.

' _Have I failed that test? Am I becoming too demanding? Is Tala not content with me?'_

She looked at the clothes she was wearing. She clenched the skirt between her fingers. The answer was right then and there.

Mathilda worriedly looked at her best friend. Julia had become awfully quiet. The pinkette cleared her throat and asked;  
"You want to go somewhere Jules?"  
Julia didn't answer.  
"Julia?"  
The Pegasus wielder looked up and muttered;  
"Sorry Mattie, but I am calling it a night…."  
"Huh?" Mathilda lightly gasped.  
"Bye….."  
And without waiting for answer she left, as though afraid to leave footprints behind.

Tala returned home, his tie loose and coat draped in one arm and a brief case in another. He came and found Yuna, her maid who was making Salad.  
"Evening Sir"  
Tala nodded in greeting, he threw his brief case and coat in his couch. While rolling up the sleeves of his shirt he asked;  
"Yuna go find Jules, I need to talk to her about a festival coming this weekend…."  
"Ah…." Yuna was tongue-tied, which made the red-head looked up.  
He cocked his eye brow in question;  
"Sir she retired to bed early this evening"  
Tala frowned. She slept?! As far as he was concerned he remembers perfectly that Julia wasn't one of those types to go to bed early.  
"She slept?" Tala asked slowly" Why?"  
"I am not aware of that sir" Yuna answered honestly" Shall I set the table for dinner?"  
"No…I will get it myself. You are dismissed" Tala answered curtly. What was the point of setting the table if he was the only one eating?  
The Russian carefully tiptoed to his room. He silently entered and strode towards the bedside where his wife sleeps.  
She was snoring. Nothing suggested illness. The red-head gently pressed his fingers on Julia's forehead to check temperature. It was normal.  
He left. He will ask in morning.

In the morning no singing in a kitchen. Tala gaped at his wife. She was wearing a long white dress with a red checkered apron tied around her waist. Her long hair tied in a neat tulip bun and hands covered in yellow baking gloves.

"Good Morning, Tala" she greeted.

Okay, this was weird. First she looked like one of those characters that appeared in adverts promoting breakfasty products. Secondly she called him 'Tala' not 'Tally'. At this Tala felt a little incomplete. And thirdly did she cook all of that?  
Indeed the kitchen island was filled with so many dishes; pancakes, muffins, coffee, tea, crumpets, toast, fried and boiled eggs, you name it.

"What do you want Tala?" Julia asked keenly" I will make a plate for you"  
"Jules, I can get it…..give me the plate"  
"No I insist!" she pressed. Okay this was getting weirder by each second.

While making a plate, Tala closely observed his wife. She changed in one night! What the hell is going on?  
It seemed like Wolfborg shared the same thoughts as well, because he said;  
'Julia seems a little different….'  
'You don't say….'

"Tala?"  
"Hm?" he broke away from his thoughts.  
"What would you like for the dinner Tala? I will be cooking tonight" Julia said, while beaming at the same time.  
"Ah…why?" Tala asked surprised" Is there's a special occasion?"  
"No, there isn't"  
"Then?"  
"I just want to see you happy…"  
Tala felt himself going red.  
"You don't have to do that…"  
Julia patted his balled fist with her padded hand.  
"But I want to….."

After finishing his breakfast, he got up to which Julia immediately sprinted away from the kitchen and coming back in seconds, now holding his brief case.

"Here you go Tala…."  
"Thanks….."  
Tala remembered suddenly;  
"Oh yeah, I forgot….here" The wolf wielder handed out his black debit card.  
"Oh I won't be needing that…"  
"Come again?" Tala asked. Have he heard correctly? Did Jules actually say that? Where the sun has risen from?  
"I said I won't be needing that" she replied, while smiling sunnily at him.  
"Why?"  
"Don't feel like it" she shrugged.  
"Okay…."  
"Well have a nice day Tala!" Julia said lovingly.  
"You too…" Tala answered dazed.

In the car, Wolfborg voiced out his thoughts;  
"I changed my mind, she hasn't changed a little she became a completely new person!"

Tala didn't know what the hell was going on, but he decided to wait and observe.

 **Author note:**

 **Do you remember the episode where Julia and Romero went giddy over the local stuff in Egypt? And Raul getting fed up of their antics?: P ….And Julia looked so cute in that exotic dress *w***

 **Does Mathilda and Spencer make a good couple? Be honest :)**

 **And always please leave a review: D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own beyblade* grumbles irritably  
Thank you Ladydiamond92, Soumita, IndigoRiot, Droplets of blue rain, Little A granger, Gracehunter1296 and Saiyan Phoenix for reviewing ^w^…you guys are best! (Y)**

Chapter 03  
Yarns balls and tears

The curtain was pulled apart with a raspy creak and from behind came a plump looking lady doctor and a rather confused Julia.  
"There's nothing wrong with Miss Julia, she's in perfect shape and health"  
Tala straightened up and asked;  
"Are you sure Dr. Olga?"  
"Yes I am affirmative!" Dr. Olga assured" But for your ease I took all the tests. Come tomorrow to pick up the reports!"  
"Right…"  
"Have a nice day!" The doctor said.  
"You too " Julia bowed in respect, her hands neatly clasped. Tala just shook his head.

 **In the car**

While he was sure that there was nothing wrong with her physically, he was confirmed about this that something definitely was wrong with her mentally. Okay cut that out, she was sick bodily as well. For the past few days she was complaining about dizzying headaches and just this morning she threw up. Tala sighed. He was well aware of the reason. It wasn't stomach flu. All those extra caring and efforts landed her here.  
Julia changed a lot. He had no idea what has gone over her, but one way another it left him stunned. For once she was acting all submissive. Everything he asked be it a tea or TV remote, she would say;  
'Yes Tala….i will get it right for you!'  
And for others;  
'Do you need anything else Tala?'  
'Can I give you a foot massage?'  
And the list goes on.  
For a while, the Russian was enjoying it. Never in his life had he been that pampered and spoiled. Sure after their marriage, they looked after each other but never went to lengths to please each other like that.  
And her clothes! She was now donning long dresses with puff sleeves of pale colors; white, lemon yellow, light grey. It was as if she was mourning. Where have her branded clothes gone? Shouldn't she be putting her shopping in good use?  
And speaking of shopping, when was the last time she did shopping? Last Saturday or was it two weeks ago?  
Tala did make an attempt to ask about this. It didn't go well….

Flash back

 _They were sitting in couch, each on their respective sides. That wasn't normal. Because before that, they would lie in loveseat, bodies pressed against each other, their gazes fixed on TV and watching some old comedy. Julia loved them; Tala on other hand didn't care. As long as the material is absorbing, he has no complains.  
The red-head glanced at Julia. He cleared his throat;  
"Jules?"  
"Yes Tala?! Do you need anything?!" Julia asked in hurried tone.  
Tala freaked out a bit.  
"Ah no…I am fine. It's just that, I wanted to talk to you….."  
"Why?! Did I do something wrong?!" Julia asked, her eyes widening and her bottom lip trembling.  
"No…you did nothing wrong…."  
But before he could finish his sentence, tears started to leak out of Spanish wife.  
"Wasn't the breakfast good?! Or your clothes aren't probably ironed?! Or didn't you like the foot massage?!" Julia gushed out, while sobbing hysterically.  
"Jules! Jules! JULES!" Tala used a commanding tone, which immediately quieted Julia, but tears continued to stream out of her.  
The Russian stared at her, baffled. Since when waterworks become a trait of his wife?!  
The before Julia would have cocked her perfectly arched eyebrow in air, and drawled;  
'What?'  
This after one started crying out, before given a chance.  
Seeing her cry like that, Tala muttered without much thought;  
"Never mind…."  
That only worsens up the things.  
"Now you are angry with me!" She cried.  
It took two hours to calm her down. By then the wolf wielder was confirmed about one thing: Something was wrong about his beloved.  
_  
Flash back ended.

Tala peeked at his wife. Maybe he might give another try. Who knows it might work.  
"I am feeling famished"  
Julia looked at him.  
"I was thinking of having Mexican tonight!"  
"Oh Mexican?!" Julia perked up, excited.

'Perfect' Tala smiled a little. Now he would coax her into going in restaurant.  
But before he could say anything, Julia injected;  
"What would you like? Enchiladas or Empanadas? Or I can even make tacos"

'Wait? No' Tala thought panicky.  
"Ah Jules?" Tala began carefully  
"Yes Tala dear?"  
The red head glanced at her. She looked so serene, so calm…..if he said no, waterworks might come. Driving and consoling a depressed wife; Not a good Combination.  
"I would like to have enchiladas…." Tala told bluntly.  
"Okay dear, I will start making them once we reach home" Julia said happily.  
"Yay" The red-head faked the enthusiasm.

After a while, a thought crossed Russian.  
"Jules?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Hypothetically, I am asking a question…."he began.  
"What is it?"  
"For every food and every task I ask you to do, will you do it for me?"  
"Why yes, Tala….i will. Even if you ask me to climb Mount Everest, I would gladly do it"  
"What?" The wolf wielder asked, shocked.  
"Yeah, just to see you smile…..I would serve you till death does us apart"

At this, the Russian tightly gripped the steering wheel.  
So Julia would act like that? For the rest of her life?! This was getting dangerous and very serious.

It's time he talked to his best friend aka rival.  
The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

****

The next morning, Tala briskly made his way towards Kai Hiwatari's office. Not bothering to knock, he invited himself in, only to stop at threshold.  
Kai's office was exactly like he remembered, except this time it was filled with stock of yarn balls in every imaginable color. They were everywhere! In the shelves, couches, book cases. Even the carpeted floor was covered with them. A way was made, snakelike which led to Dual-haired blader desk.

The owner of the desk was right now talking to someone in the phone, but he looked up when he saw who it was. He nodded in greeting.  
Tala sat at the chair. Man, it was like he had landed in a land of wools. He picked a yellow one and tossed it in an air. What's the meaning of this?  
"Okay, we will meet tomorrow at afternoon…..likewise" Kai shut his phone. He followed his comrade's movement which consisted of tossing the wool ball in air. A silence for a while, before it was broken by Tala's questioning;

"Have you found drugs on them?"  
"No" Kai replied.  
"Are you planning to start business on them?"  
"No"  
"Are these for your Muttkins?"  
Kai grimaced and curtly pointed out;  
"It's Munchkins (AN)….and no it's not for them"

Tala held his hands in air.  
"Okay I give up….now why are they piled up here?"  
"They are confiscated items"  
A large tick appeared on Tala's forehead. He gritted out;  
"You said they weren't carrying any drugs!"  
"No they aren't…."  
"But then you said…"  
"Yes I said they are confiscated items, but I impounded them from Hilary"  
That piqued the ice-wolf attention.  
"Oh! And why would you do that?"  
"Because she's butchering her fingers with all that knitting. It's high time someone banned those items from her"  
"I see….."  
Another pause.  
"Kai….don't you think, it about time you make a move on Hilary?!"  
"And it's coming from that man who's is currently struggling with his marriage"

There was a beat of silence. Tala pursed his lips before saying;  
"Alright smart ass, since you already figured it out, mind giving me a little advice here?"  
Kai sighed and said;  
"I don't have time for this Tal….resolve it among yourself!"  
"If I did, I wouldn't have come here in a first place" Tala replied grumpily" And besides you owe me!"  
True, Kai Hiwatari owes Tala for being a jerk back in beybladying days. It's only fair, if he helped albeit a little.  
"Is it about the shirt she burned in ironing? Or broke some expensive gadget of yours? Or she sucked up your bank accounts?!" Kai asked warily.  
"No it's not about that!" Tala said" Jules have changed a lot!"  
Kai waited.  
"She's doing all the tasks. And surprisingly enough, she's completes them with grace"  
"I fail to see the problem in it…usually you were always annoyed about her clumsiness"  
"But that's the thing! She even has changed behavior wise! She's acting all submissive" Tala stated, shuddering a bit.  
'Julia being submissive and obedient?' Kai inwardly snorted' Give me a break'  
"I tried everything on her! I give her flowers, chocolates, coaxed her to talk….i even have rough animalistic sex with her!"  
Kai winced. Okay, he didn't need to hear that!  
"Maybe your performance wasn't up to mark" Kai added casually.  
SMACK!  
Kai opened his eyes and rubbed his nose. Tala has just thrown a wool ball at him. Quite hard actually.  
The red head was staring at him, with a livid expression.  
"The least you can do is stop mocking at me! You aren't helping me Kai!"  
Kai sighed and muttered;  
Maybe you are doing it the wrong way" 

Tala walked in daze, his mind elsewhere. So immersed was he in thoughts that he didn't hear his name being called.  
"Tala….Tala…TALA!"  
"Hm?"  
Tala tilted his head and found Mathilda running towards him, one hand restraining the black cloche hat she wore on her bubble gum hair. She stopped in front of him, gasping for breath.  
"Thank…Goodness…..i found you" Mathilda wheezed.  
"What is it Mathilda? I am kind of in hurry here" Tala said warily. He was because he needed to pick up the reports from the doctor as well.  
Finally gaining her breadth, Mathilda straightened up and looked at him nervously. After all this time, the wolf wielder always scared her. Nevertheless she spoke;  
"I know you are in hurry….but Tala you need to hear this… it's about Jules"  
That got the Russian's attention.  
"What about her?!" Tala asked, eyes bulging slightly" Tell me!"  
Mathilda sweat dropped (anime style)  
"Let's sit somewhere and talk in peace" Mathilda suggested. 

"So the reason behind her strange behavior is that some old hag told her to act like one?!" Tala asked incredulous. They were sitting inside the café.  
"Yes" Mathilda said" She told us that Husbands are only happy with those wives that worship them!"  
Tala tiredly rubbed his forehead.  
Great, just great. Just exactly what he needed; a docile wife. Could things get any worse?  
"It's my fault she's acting like that, Tala! I shouldn't have taken her to session" Mathilda said quietly, fumbling with her fingers.  
Tala looked at her and decided to stay quiet. Because Mathilda was a very sensitive girl. His one snarky comment might well up tears. No thank you, he already has seen enough tears. He doesn't want extra helpings.  
"I wish I could help…" Mathilda whispered.  
At her words, Tala remembered the conversation with Kai.

Flashback;  
 _"Maybe you are doing it the wrong way"  
"What do you mean?"  
"These are the tactics implied by normal people" Kai stated" We aren't exactly normal, thanks to Boris"_

Flashback ended.

"Are you angry at me?"  
When no answer came, the girl looked up and saw to her surprise, Tala smirking. He was smiling as though he had won the championships.  
"Tala?"  
Tala didn't pay any heed. But all of sudden he laughed;  
"HA ha ha ha ha!"  
And he continued to laugh like a crazy maniac. People were staring at the duo.  
"Tala, are you okay?"  
Mathilda was worried. Maybe he got so angry that he totally lost his head.  
He finally stopped laughing and grinned at the fellow blader.  
"Never been better!"  
It's been a while, since he did something devious. And boy does he look forward to it.

 ****

 **Promo for the next chapter;**

 **"Stop right there!"**  
 **Tala halted his actions.**  
 **"Don't you dare move!" The Spanish woman snarled at him.**

 **Author note:**

 **Well after this, only one chapter to go! Wohoo! : D**

 **Munchkins are a breed of cat which are quite healthy and have short bandy legs and a thick tail. You can Google them. Kai had two. They were named, Cherry and Berry (I know silly names): P**

 **and always leave a review! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own beyblade….says in monotonous tone.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing Ladydiamond92, Saiyan Phoenix, IndigoRiot, Soumita, Little A Granger, Droplets of blue rain, Gracehunter1296 ^w^….hugs you all :D**

* * *

Chapter 04  
Bolts, Shards and Pink

Tala opened the doors of wardrobe and was surprised to find all the clothes gone. No cashmere coats, no fancy scarves, no classy cocktail dresses, no nothing. He ran his hands in the wooden interior of the cupboard.

'Where have they gone?'

He then opened other doors, cabinets and drawers; empty.

'Did she throw them away?'

Tala paused and racked his brain. There's no way she would have dumped her clothes. For the love of God, they were branded and pricey! Surely Julia would have thought twice before taking such a bold step.

'She's a shopaholic, no way she would have done that!...but then where are her clothes?'

After tapping his foot for ten minutes, a realization soon struck him. He ran out from the dressing room and into garden where just opposite was his car parked in the bricked bordered asphalt.  
The car was wet and as he approached near, another bucket of water was chugged on it, the liquid spreading seamlessly in thin rivulets.  
Yuna picked up the yellow sponge and began to scrub the hood when she heard the sound of footsteps. She turned and straightened up, seeing who it was.

"Sir Tala!"  
"Yuna….i need your help" Tala began, but he was hushed up when his maid started gushing things;

"What is sir?! Do you want me to scrub the floors? Dust the curtains? Wash the woven tapestries? Or cook a banquet?!"

Tala sweat-dropped (anime style). Ever since his wife changed, not only was he affected but his maid was too. Julia took over the tasks which were Yuna's responsibility, leaving the latter one with no work. At this the maid, became distressed and cried very badly. In order to calm her down, Tala assigned her to wash his cars. He asked his driver to delegate this job to Yuna for a time being. It was a chaos when this  
occurred.  
"No no…Yuna that's not it" Tala said, shaking his head.  
"Then what is it sir?"  
"I need to ask you one thing…..tell me where…where Julia kept her clothes?!"

'Please don't tell me, she threw them away!'

Yuna thought for a bit before answering;  
"Last time I remembered, she was busily stuffing her clothes in black garbage bags. When done she proceeded to take them upstairs, in the attic"

She paused and pointed her finger towards the direction of Mansion.

"Right there sir"

Tala nodded. He then grabbed Yuna's hand and said;  
"Come on…."  
"Where are we going sir?"  
"To the attic!"

* * *

Once inside the Attic, they saw all the bags piled up in the corner. After two to three trips, they manage to bring them downstairs.

"Untie them and take out the clothes" Tala ordered.  
"Right sir"

For half an hour, the duo worked in companionable silence, the sacks now becoming unfilled. While working, Tala came across a piece of clothing. He shook it out and found it was a black jacket with the illustration of gale-force wolf threaded in it with ice-blue graphite.  
"Wow" He breathed.

It really was a beautiful jacket. How come Julia never showed him this? He shrugged in it. It fitted him well and the fabric was comforting too.

"You look really nice sir!" Yuna commented, a stack of folded clothes in her hands.  
"Thanks" Tala said. Then he added" I might wear it, it's a little nippy outside"

After few moments, his maid asked;  
"Ah sir? Can I ask you a question?"  
"Hm?"  
"What are you going to do with these clothes sir? Do you want me keep them in cupboard?"  
"Later….i right now need them"  
"Okay"  
Yuna decided to let it drop. Knowing her boss, he was bound to come up with something manipulative. It's better if you stay away from it.

* * *

There was a scarping of key into lock, before Julia came inside, panting slightly and arms laden with shopping bags. That trip to grocery store really tired her out. Maybe she was sick. She ought to take a break.

'No! If I took one…who will take care of my beloved?!' Julia thought fiercely. In short, no breaks.

"Honey I am home!"

The commotion in kitchen told her that her husband was there. Following the sounds she found him spreading strawberry jam in the bread.  
"Honey what….." the words died in her throat when she saw what he was wearing.

'That jacket….'

Tala looked up and saw his wife standing in the doorway.  
"Hey" he greeted" Where were you? You are quite late…." He continued talking, completely oblivious to what his wife was going through.

The dual colored haired woman gawked at him, before a grim expression made a way to her features. She put the shopping in the counter before going to him.

"Strip!"  
The Russian paused. He then looked at Julia who currently was glaring at him.

"Right now? That's the first time we will be doing _it_ here"  
It took Julia a few moments to contemplate what he said. She blushed furiously.

"That's not what I meant!" she grumbled.  
"Sure" Tala smirked.

He then felt tugging. He peered down and found Julia pulling off the jacket. He frowned;

"Jules what are you doing?!"  
"Get out of the jacket!"  
"Why?!"  
"Just get out!"

Tala swerved away from her.  
"No I am not! I am feeling cold. Besides I happen to like it"

The Spanish wasn't willing to give up. More yanking, until the couple was involved in mild scuffle.

"Jules what has gone over you?!"  
"Me?! You are the one being stubborn!"  
"I am not!"  
"You are!" Julia shouted indignantly, now grabbing fistful of the material. More struggle, until Tala slipped away from her grasp and sprinted.

"Come back here!"

He should have known better, that clown wasn't going to leave him like that. The Fernandez ran after him, hot on her heels.  
The reason why she was hell-bent of getting rid of this article was she doesn't want her old habits to surge again. With this thought, she sped up.

'She's ruining my plan!' the wolf-wielder thought, as they scram from kitchen.  
'Think quick Ivanov!' Tala thought' I must get her to the bedroom!'

But his plans were tossed out from the window, when he heard an angry shout.

"Stop right there!"

Tala halted his actions.

"Don't you dare move!" The Spanish woman snarled at him.

Tala turned around and found to his astonishment, she was wearing a glove launcher, with beyblade all set.

'Is she's going to launch that on me?!'

Julia breathed fast. She took a deep breath again before saying calmly.

"Remove that jacket right now! And I will spare you…."

'She isn't kidding' Ivanov thought savagely. He then smiled, which made his wife suspicious. Before she knew it, in seconds Tala procured his gun-shaped launcher, inserting the rip cord and fixing his beyblade in place.

His shock was nothing as compared to his wife, who was ogling at him with bewilderment. She didn't saw that one coming.

"What's the matter baby?" Tala purred" You thought I wasn't prepared at all. Well if there's one thing I learned from Boris, it's this….one should always be ready"

Julia scowled.

The silence heavily descended on them. Green clashed blue. A tumbleweed rolled in the room (where the hell that came from?: P).  
The sound of before the battle commences could be heard. A sinister beating of drum.

'Tala?' Someone spoke. It was his bit-beast, Wolfborg.  
'Yeah?'  
'What the hell do you think you are doing?'  
'Me?! She's the one that started this!'  
'Stop this madness and back off!'  
'Too late now, ready yourself Borg!'  
'Didn't you hear what I just said?!'

"You are going to remove this jacket, if that's the last thing I do Ivanov!" Julia snapped.  
"So be it" The red-head answered back.

"3…..2….1…..LET IT RIP!" Both cried out, launching the beyblades at the same time. The objects clashed with tremendous force.

* * *

THUNK….THUNK….THUNK!

The sound of beyblades clashing against each other echoed ominously.

The once ostentatious drawing room presented a picture of havoc. Most of the furniture was frozen, thanks to Novae Rog move, while the lamps and the big chandelier were flickering due to inconsistent supply of electricity.

Both were panting. When was the last time they battled like that?! Months? Years? Whenever that happened in the past, they could feel the familiar adrenaline and rushing of the blood coursing in their limbs.

"I see you still are in shape Jules" Tala commented.  
"So are you!" She puffed. Then she added "But not for long! Thunder Pegasus! Toda La Fuerza!"

The signature twirl of her and another band of lightning struck at the place where moments ago Tala was standing. He escaped in nick of time.

'This will keep on going if I don't put a stop soon! And knowing her condition, she won't last long!' Tala pondered.  
'Got any plans for that genius?!' Wolfborg grumbled and at the same time casting an ice-shield against another thunder that hit on the pair.  
Tala resisted from rolling his eyes. It was evident that Wolfborg didn't want to fight. He could swear that bit-beasts were becoming very lazy.

The Russian studied the surroundings. Just behind his wife, a couch was kept which surprisingly was still intact. A plan begins to formulate.

'Wolfborg…ask Thunder Pegasus to hold her attack. You meanwhile shoot a shard at the corner!' Tala ordered.  
'Right'

'This time I won't miss' Julia thought determinedly. She raised her hand and passed the instruction one last time;  
"Toda la Fuerza!"

Two things happened simultaneously. 1. Thunder Pegasus didn't heed her. 2. Wolfborg just shot a long shard which went flying in the corner and collided with the wall.

'What the? Did he….." But Julia didn't had time to comprehend, as she heard racing steps. She looked up and saw Tala coming towards her.  
"Tala what are you….Offf!"

She huffed and in minutes she found herself in couch, her arms entrapped in Tala's strong hands.

"Stop this Jules, I had it!" the red head said heatedly.

The dual colored haired woman struggled but Tala was much stronger.

"What's wrong with you?!" He asked.

Click! Something inside her snapped.

She started crying. Not the silent tears, but like real bawling. It only happened when Julia was in factual distress.  
Tala relaxed. He knew he touched her nerve. He got up and cuddled his wife, rocking her back and forth to calm her down and freeing her wrist from the metallic glove. Julia buried her face in his chest and wailed.  
After few moments it subsided. Certain it was the right time, he asked quietly;

"Why Julia?"

Julia sniffed. He wasn't asking about the jacket. She knew what he was asking about.

"I don't want to lose you Tala" she confessed tearfully.  
"What?" Tala was in surprise realm.  
"I changed because I don't wanna lose you Tally!" she continued" All this time I had been shopping recklessly, without considering for once that I am wasting your money of blood and sweat! I am a horrible wife!"  
Another onslaught of tears came.

"Jules….listen to me….Jules…JULES!" Tala commanded. Julia stopped crying.  
"Who the fuck told you, you are a horrible wife?!"

At this the Spanish stiffened.  
"I love the way you are!" Tala said, a decisive hint in his tone" I like the way you shop and later on showing me them! I like the things you brought for me! I miss you calling my name 'Tally' and singing stupid songs in mornings. And my shirts you wear in Sundays….."  
And off he ranted.

Julia stared at her husband in utter astonishment. That was the longest speech he spoke. Tala wrapped his hands on her petite shoulders, making her gaze in his icy blue orbs;

"You listen carefully to me Julia Ivanov" Tala spoke deliberately" You are going to keep shopping and if you one day come empty handed, I myself will take you to the malls, understand me woman?!"

His wife only nodded, dumbstruck.

"Good!" The Russian then added" Besides it's now your top most priority…..because an addition is coming to our family"  
"Addition? What addition?" Julia asked dazed.

To answer her question, the wolf-wielder stroked his large palm on her soft stomach. Julia looked down.

'What?...'  
Tala stretched a bit, reaching for the table that was kept just beside the couch; he opened the drawer and took out a file. He handed to his wife, who took and read it.

Her jade green eyes widened.  
It said she was pregnant.

"I am pregnant…..i am pregnant!" Julia whispered, untangling herself from her husband's grip and standing up.  
"Jules?" Tala called out softly.

"I am GONNA be a MOTHER!" Julia shouted in sheer joy and happiness. She twirled around in circles while Tala watched her whirl in amusement.  
She stopped and stroked her stomach. One hand went above it and another went under: she was cradling her belly.  
"I am gonna be mother…..Mama loves you already mi amor, Mama loves you so much!" Julia wept happily.

Tala looked at his wife, but then his vision became blurry. In reaction he blinked and felt something wet.

'Tears?'  
'Oh my oh mia!' Someone gasped.  
'Am I actually seeing this?!' another voice said.

'Great' Tala scowled inwardly. Just exactly what he needed; the bit-beasts catching him slip a tear.

'The cyborg is crying….someone call the newspapers!' Wolfborg chortled.  
'Oh I can't wait for the day when little Talas and Jules will run around in their pitter patter tiny feet!' thunder Pegasus expressed dreamily.  
Tala blushed at this.

"Tala?"  
"Hm?" Julia climbed on his lap, now grabbing the front of his jacket.  
"Take an off tomorrow. I don't care about your meetings! Do you realize that this is so much important! We need to set a room, buy baby clothes and stuff! Baby shop is holding a sale; I just read it an advertisement…."

And she rattled off the details. Tala listened to all of it. But inside he was inwardly confessing a sentence, which was so true.

' _My wife is a shopaholic and I love it_ '

* * *

Epilogue: So after nine months, Julia gives birth to a very beautiful daughter who have hair's color just like her father and eyes the exact replica of her mother's. Spencer and Mathilda became her godparents. And they named her 'Ona' which in Hebrew language means 'Graceful'

* * *

 **Author note: Ta-Da! the end! i am actually smiling ^w^**

 **I Hope all of you enjoyed this. I might write a sequel like 'A dad for a day keeps mummy away' featuring Tala and baby Ona. No promises though when it will be published or will it even be published...  
** **Please leave your reviews...  
** **Much love...  
** **Noni :D ^w^**

 **Mi Amor means 'My love' in Spanish**


End file.
